Killer Clown
by MarinaRules7
Summary: Marina and Eight go to the fun fair to enjoy themselves, but will they even get to spend one "normal" day together? Duh, no! The killer clown is on the loose, and he is THIRSTY for blood.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, as this is different, please review!

* * *

Hey yo, it's Marina here. As you know, we've been pretty busy saving the world and all, but come ON, we need some FUN. Cut us some slack, earthlings! So one bright sunny perfectly stereotypical day, Eight and I decided to go to a fun fair, but little did we know that some serious sh*t was about to go down…

The fateful day:

"TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE! TWO BIG FAT LOVELY BALLOONS!", yells this overweight clown with blue fluffy hair. He's wearing something like an orange prison jumpsuit with pink polka-dots all over it. Revolting.

It's true, the balloons are massive. I'd say each of them are the size of over-inflated yoga balls. I tug on Eight's hand, "hey, I'd like one of those." We approach the clown and he flashes us a what I swear is an evil grin. He grins at us so wide that I think all that paint on his face is just going to crack into tiny pieces, hopefully causing his head to explode. "Ooooh," he giggles, "two birds with one stone."

I try not to laugh. He talks exactly like Goofy, from the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Eight frowns, "what?"

"Ooooo, nothing, nothing, here you go my two little pieces of meat, free of charge!"

Oh-kayyy, his idea of a joke is DEFINITELY weird. Whatever, we take the balloons anyway. I turn to Eight, my eyes dancing, and we share a long kiss. Don't ask me why we just kiss like that. After all that we've been through, it just seems right to seize every moment.

We turn back to the ugly clown, but he's gone, probably disappeared into the crowd. Suddenly, the balloons in our hands glow bright red and it beeps like a time bomb. Sh*t.


	2. Chapter 2

"LOOK OUT!" I yell, and I use my telekinesis to send our balloons/bombs as far away from the people as possible. And then I see it. Too late. My balloon flies straight towards the roller coaster tracks, and, WOW, just my crappy luck. The bomb hurtles straight onto a roller coaster car that's travelling at 120mph. And it explodes. There is a massive explosion of red (from the blood of like 20 people), and everyone is showered in blood and body parts. A disembodied arm hits me on the face and it feels like a sharp slap.

Eight's luck is even worse than mine. There's someone bungee jumping and the bomb flies straight towards the bungee cord. WOW. JUST WOW. Out of everywhere this bomb could fly, it must fly into a thin strand of wire. Thank goodness eight is able to teleport to the falling bungee jumper and save him. Everybody is running and screaming in panic as explosions boom everywhere.

Suddenly, we hear a high maniacal laugh. It's the demented Mickey Mouse + Goofy mutant laughter and we know it's that clown. We spin around, and there he is, whirring a chainsaw. Okay, now he looks like he's totally lost it. He's practically crying with laughter, his huge belly jiggling.

"Get lost!" I scream, and a jagged icicle erupts from the ground and goes straight through his face. He falls backwards, his belly still jiggling. I just can't stand that wobbling belly so I use my legacy to freeze it still. Oh, by the way, have I mentioned that I'm OCD?


	3. Chapter 3

Eight teleports next to me, "Marina, quick, here!" He grabs my hand and we teleport right in the middle of a mass of people. Amongst the screaming of the terrified people, I hear a Mickey-Mouse voice. Noooo, not again! It's high and shrill and is singing the most annoying song in the whole wide world. Nope, not "Let it Go", but it's something even worse – "LA LA LA LA LA LA, SING THE SMURFY SONG!"

No no no no no no no! We wade our way through the crowd and we come face to face with a tiny clown, the size of a smurf. He's holding a toothpick and is singing while stabbing people's ankles with it. No wonder everybody's falling down mysteriously while yelling "Ow". Anyway, if you fall, you die. People'll crush you in their stampede. Looks like this clown-smurf's gotta go down.

I smile at Eight, "Please, let me do the honours."

With that, I raise my foot and stamp on the smurf-clown with my size 10 sneaker. "Tissue," I say, and Eight hands me a crumpled wad of tissue. I then wipe off the blue goo on the sole of my shoe. Okay, Marina, try not to think it's disgusting, just pretend you've stepped on an annoying blueberry…

Suddenly, we spot a clown with bright blue hair running through the crowd, waving his arms maniacally. Gosh, how many of them are there?! I send an icicle toward him and impale him straight through the chest. Clean kill!

Eight touches my elbow, his fingers cold. "Ummm, Marina? I think you've made a mistake." My heart stops and I run toward the fallen 'clown'. Instead, I'm standing over the body of a teenage girl with bright blue hair. "Oh my gosh! It's Six!" She dyed her hair! Wait, why am I thinking about her dying her hair when I just killed one of my best friends?!


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh, Marina?" Eight asks me. I snap out of my daydream. I'm standing in front of the blue-haired fat clown. "Earth to Marina," laughs Eight, "which balloon do you want?" OH MY GOSH. It was all a daydream. I sigh, "the blue one, please."

As Eight digs in his wallet, the clown looks directly at me and winks. Uh-oh.

THE END.


End file.
